


Fucking Portals

by Taylor_Draws_Alot



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gay, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Being an Idiot, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Tal-Vashoth The Iron Bull (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_Draws_Alot/pseuds/Taylor_Draws_Alot
Summary: Its 5 am and I should be asleep BUTI know crossovers arent your thing but GERALT IS SHOVED THROUGH A PORTAL AND ENDS UP IN THEDAS AT THE WRONG FUCKING MOMENTOnly to discover that this world isnt much different than his own and now hes forced to be the hero because he caught a fucking ball.Accidentally realizes hes bisexual and fucks both Marian Hawke (Before Romancing Bull) and the Iron bull (because irl he makes so many straight guys question if they're actually straight.) AND SINCE HE FALLS INLOVE WITH HIS PENIS HE ROMANCES BULL AND ENDS UP BITCH SLAPPING BWALL FOR PRETENDING TO HE A WARDEN.He refuses to kill a dragon BUT when he saves the life of a dragon and it volunteers to fight bull he still gets a tooth because of a hammer to the jaw, he makes the amulet.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Original Male Character(s), Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm only writing when I can or when I'm half asleep. If you wanna volunteer to beta read tell me. Also, this is a 5 am idea dont judge me.

SO IM WARNING YOU GUYS NOW THIS IS GOING TO BE A SHIT SHOW AND IM ONLY DOING THIS WHEN IM HALF ASLEEP BUT HERES THE SUMMARY AGAIN BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND. 

I know crossovers arent your thing but GERALT IS SHOVED THROUGH A PORTAL AND ENDS UP IN THEDAS AT THE WRONG FUCKING MOMENT

Only to discover that this world isnt much different than his own and now hes forced to be the hero because he caught a fucking ball. 

Accidentally realizes hes bisexual and fucks bothMarian Hawke and the Iron bull (because irl he makes so many straight guys question if they're actually straight.) AND SINCE HE FALLS INLOVE WITH HIS PENIS HE ROMANCES BULL AND ENDS UP BITCH SLAPPING BWALL FOR PRETENDING TO HE A WARDEN. 

He refuses to kill a dragon BUT when he saves the life of a dragon and it volunteers to fight bull he still gets a tooth because of a hammer to the jaw, he makes the amulet. 

Yen tracks him down and is like "lol the mages here are #weaksauce let's go home." And Geralt gets frowny because "Fuck you I have a boyfriend." And when Yen tries to force him to go home Bull jumps in after him, followed by Krem cause "CHIEF NO!" And then Geralt is like "oh. Fuck. Nilfgaard. Sup?" 

And CIRI LOVES BULL CAUSE I HEAD CANON HES GOOD WITH KIDS

Let's go-


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt hates portals because he never knows where hes going to land.

Through the sound of screaming and crying, Cirilla opens her eyes only to see her white haired guardian had been carrying her over his shoulder, almost like a sack. Her brain screamed as she bounced. All the bright lights had been making everything scream but what were these bright lights? It takes her a moment to realize it's a fire. 

Dandelion had been running after them, his eyes full of fear and panic as he chased his friend. Behind him Was Yennefer who had been throwing out spell after spell to protect the group. A bright light flies from her hand as she begins to open a portal, but she's too far back. As soon as Geralt tumbles through and Jaskier right after him, Ciri looks up for her surrogate mother. Tears began to roll down her face as she heard Yen's screaming and the portal snapped shut. 

Geralt places Ciri on the ground of the dark room they had been thrown into and starts to feel around for anything. After a moment he steps back and casts Igni at the door, blowing it out and into the main hall of what looked like a kitchen. A panicked elf lets out a shrill scream as she falls to her knees and crawls out of the room, fast as possible. 

Ciri looks up to her adoptive father, fear in her eyes. "Geralt, where are we?"

"I'd like to know that as well!" Jaskier throws in, following the elf from the room. 

Geralt let's out an annoyed, 'Hmm-' as he goes after the bard. Once he steps into the main foyer a strikingly beautiful young woman stands with a blade to Jaskier's neck. Bright blue angry eyes stare into Geralt's soul as she presses the blade down a bit more. "Who are you?" Jaskier asks with a small whimper. 

_ "I am Marian Hawke and this is my estate. Who might you be?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I'll be adding more when I'm more awake and I am sorry for any grammar mistakes or any spelling fuck ups, I'm not only tired but also not beta read. If you wanna volunteer tell me.
> 
> Also, not all chapters will be this short I promise.


End file.
